<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Floral Prince by fi_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701885">Floral Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_writes/pseuds/fi_writes'>fi_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Swearing, just pure fluff honestly, tendou being sad but not too bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_writes/pseuds/fi_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower crowns are Tendou's new favourite accessory</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Floral Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross posted from my tumblr @fi-chanwrites</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past couple of weeks hadn’t been the best for Tendou, he was falling back into insecurities that he had almost forgotten existed, he had become more distant with the team, he had become more distant with you. He was in his own, transforming into his own worst enemy once more, and you couldn’t bear it any longer.</p><p>“Where are we going?” He asked, curiosity getting the better of him as you dragged him down the side streets of Sendai.</p><p>“You’ll see when we get there.” You replied, a small smile on your face as you looked back at the boy.</p><p>You raced down sidewalks, through alleys, by old railway lines. Then you reached your destination. Before the two of you stood a sprawling field that seemed to continue for miles, covered in small daisies and buttercups. The grass was lush, green mounds stretching up, hills begging to be rolled down.</p><p>“This is where I used to come as a kid when I needed to get away,” you mumbled, “I thought you might want to get away too.” You dared not look up at the boy case he shrugged of this sacred place as ‘just a field’. You missed the tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he stared down at you, the awed look on his face, wondering why you would show him your special place.</p><p>“…T-thank you, sunshine” Tendou stuttered out through his tears, the sound of his voice breaking forcing you to look up at him. His cheeks were streaked with his tears which you quickly wiped away. You took his face into your hands and kissed his cheeks, then his nose, then his forehead, before finally landing on his lips.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>You two had been sat in the field for around an hour, you’d been wandering around doing God only knows what while Tendou had sat upon a tree swing and was gently swinging back and forth thinking back over the times the two of you had had together.</p><p>You were second years when he had finally got the balls to ask you out, he was still amazed to this day that you had said yes but he was so happy you did. You completed him, made him feel like the dark days weren’t so dark anymore. Made it so his dark thoughts wouldn’t continuously swim within his brain, you brought calm to the tumultuous ocean that was his mind.</p><p>Satori was drawn out of his reverie by you bounding up to him, hands hidden behind your back.</p><p>“What you got there sunshine?”</p><p>“Close your eyes baby boy.” He followed your instructions, placing his hand hand over his eyes. He suddenly felt a light pressure on his head.</p><p>“Okay you can remove your hand!” You sounded so damn excited that he couldn’t help but smile and with that a phone was in his face snapping a photo. You turned the phone around and Tendou almost didn’t recognise himself. He looked happy. He looked so genuinely fucking happy. Then his eyed panned up, seeing the flower crown, made of woven together daisies and buttercups, that adorned his head.</p><p>He was on his feet in a flash, his arms wrapping around your middle and lifting you off the ground, he span with you, holding you close to him, your hands trapped over his heart. </p><p>Tendou was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>